Posession
by shadowgirl191
Summary: This is a Gaara and Naruto request for a friend, if you are affended by rape, yoai, sex, male pregnancy or any other kind of profanities I use do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this Fic is a request for Koihana a very good friend of mine who I pray finds this to her liking. An again I just want to remind you guys I'll take request for anything and enjoy. I don't own anything but I wish I did!**

Naruto sighed wincing as he did so from the large buries that decorated his cheek. He had ounce again came face to face with his tormenters. No matter how hard he tried to avoid them they just seemed to lurk around every corner. The young teen slammed his locker shut as he swiftly turned around and made his way to the exit. The blond male wondered why his bullies found it amusing to mainly focus all their attention on making everyone's life miserable. They especially picked on him for his feminine features, unlike others he was graced with a curvy figure. Also they always commented on his attraction for those of the same sex.

Honestly the only good part of school was his boyfriend Sasuke who always came to protect him from his enemies. He's lucky to at least escape with out too much pain or serious injury. Focusing all his attention on how he would thank his boyfriend for saving his ass this time the blond wasn't looking where he was going. This unfortunately caused him to walk right into something rather solid. Grunting he looked up only to freeze seeing as he bumped into the one person he swore to avoid ever since he moved to his the small leaf village. Gaara. He was so stupid he cursed himself for not paying attention now he was defiantly in for it.

Gaara looked at the small boy in front of him who seemed father nervous. Well what did he expect every one in his school spread so many rumors that it made everyone rather wiry of him. Tilting his head the red head fully observed the quickly panicking boy. He was rather girly and could be mistaken for a young woman on first glance**. "It's rather attractive on him don't you think?" **his inner demon questioned. Gaara ignored the comment as he moved on to the boys face. It was perfectly curved his complexion was a healthy color and he had pink lips. **"Don't you just want to taste them?" **the monster taunted as his pants grew uncomfortable. Growling loudly the male did the only responsible thing at the moment, he walked away.

Naruto gasped as the large student growled loudly and what he thought was meant to scare him. He was defiantly surprised when he found himself being gently pushed out of the way with out a word. Truthfully he thought that rude but wouldn't comment for the fear he would end up in another painful situation. Yep he was certainly sore enough for one day that's for sure! Still he kind of felt bad for thinking so badly of Gaara who had no friends because stupid rumors. He felt he was no better then those stereotypic assholes that always messed with him. He hoped one day someone would finally see the good side of the mysterious kid like Sasuke did with him. Continuing on the blond headed to the silver car waiting for him outside.

Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom Gaara leaned over the sink panting. What looked and seemed like blue veins made of sand were visible as it crawled up his pale white skin. His hair covered his eyes that were going from his usual bight blue color to a strange pure white surrounded by black. He looked positively demonic the way he was grinning in the mirror. Something which was not quite common to see when it came to the emotionless teen, Gaara was a different person entirely. No longer was he a regular boy now he was Shukaku the demon that was sealed within his body.

**Holy crap Gaara's going all demon in the bathroom. Who knew right lol review it makes me happy.**

**Naruto: What is this! me and Sasuke don't go out!**

**Sasuke: I agree.**

**Gaara: [Nods head in agreement]**

**Me: SHUT UP! GOD YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so thanks for the reviews and stuff. Sadly no Sasuke; is not the bad guy in this one. An although setting Naruto up everyday so that he can seem boss by saving him would be a twist that's not what's going to happen. Also I don't remember Naruto's Dad's real name so I tried my best. Oh and before I forget UzumakiFoxLovesUchihaRaven I stalks you to my friend and here is that next chapter I promised you. **

Warning slightly Emo ness inside and minor lemon:

Naruto sighed as ounce again he slammed his locker door shut. Today was another long day of school for him. Many more bruises adorned his body; this was one of those days where his love wasn't there to fend of his attackers. Wincing he ran to the car waiting for him outside like always this time making sure not to run into a certain red head again. He quickly shut the door to the small car and his dad pulled out the lot he was parked in. It was silent in the tight space for a long while. The blond's father frowned when he caught the marks on his cheek and other various places. The purple, blue hue stood out against his pale skin making it hard to miss. Before he could speak Naruto beat him to it. "I don't want to talk about it." He stated eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat. Knowing that whatever he was going to say would just go into one ear and out the other or cause a potential argument Yondaime let it go.

The car pulled into the drive way as they made it home. The blond ninja jumped from the car and ignored his fathers pleads for him to wait. He only wanted to talk and be closer to his son who though he would never understand. But the boy was wrong his father knew and understood what he was going through very well and even lived it. Running up to his room Naruto slammed his door shut locking it tightly almost as if to block out the world out side. He threw his bag on his bed as he passed it to reach the bathroom. Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and the sorry excuse for a male staring back at him. Reaching into his pocket his long fingers wrapped around the sharp edges of his favorite razor. Its cold metal biting into his skin he pulled it out to lie on the sink.

Pulling off his shirt [**cue stripping music**] so he wouldn't ruin it with blood, he looked at his beautifully marred body. The young teen held the blade to his stomach making small nicks on the spot. He wasn't stupid, and id his scars well for someone his age. The only time he ever cut any place you count as noticeable was in winter. That way no one would question him when he wore worm fitting clothes or long sleeved shirts. The young teen hissed in pleasure as tiny beads of blood ran down his skin disappearing when it reached his pants line. He froze when he heard shuffling outside the door knowing his dad wouldn't come in there without Naruto's permission so he had space. Unlocking the door he pocked his head out and sighed almost gratefully. It was only Sasuke, who snuck in through the now open window without trouble.

**[Lemon star only minor] **When the two made eye contact the raven haired boy by the window smirked. Sasuke stripped off his clothes and beckoned the boy in front of him over. Gladly the blond excitedly ran over to his lover pinning him down upon the bed. "Someone's eager" Sasuke laughed as his lover grinded their lower halves together. Both males moaned in pleasure knowing that this would be their last intimate moment for a while. It explained the raven boys absence from school being to busy packing for another trip with his psychopathic brother. The two loathed being separated but the older Uchiha had business that made him travel a lot. Itachi refused to leave his brother home, Naruto thought the man was to overprotective and paranoid for his own good. Sasuke was strong enough to not only tack care of him self but this whole god damn town if he thought it necessary. Growling Sasuke flipped over so he was on top of his friend. For ounce Naruto was letting him tackle the lead and the dark hired boy wasn't about to disappoint. After hours upon nonstop intercourse **[see I told you it was minor I want to save the steamy bits for Gaara] **Sasuke finally left, leaving behind an exhausted boy in his wake. The teen closed his eyes with a smile driftingoff to sleep. At least he was happy if only for a little while.

**LOL so what you think I hope Naruto will be able to handle himself at school right guys…guys?**

**Naruto: What the fuck?**

**Sasuke: *throwing up in corner* oh god no more **

**Yondaime: I thought it was sweet at least you're not completely alone**

**Gaara: *trying not to burst out laughing***

**Sasuke: *throws up again* oh gods make it stop**

**Naruto: Dad!**

**Gaara: even though extremely amusing I do believe that my eyes are burning and Ill have night mares for a year**

**That's the spirit Gaara but don't worries you'll get you go at Naruto **

***Everyone stares at Shadow girl***

**What did I say something? **

**Gaara and Sasuke: *throwing up together***

**HMMMMMM well review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are two chapters in such a short period of time I feel accomplished. Now onto Naruto and his tortured thing he calls his life**

**Naruto: my life's not that dramatic**

**Yeah sure I bet that's what you say to all your friends. Oh wait that's right you have none**

**Naruto: *sniffles***

**Gaara: you're more heartless then I am!**

**I know right! **

In the morning Naruto sore but it didn't bother him. Sometimes it would remind him of a certain dark haired boy making days without said male a little more bearable. In the cat on the way to school his father snuck knowing glances at him. Really the man couldn't careless who his son was boning as long as he was happy that's all that mattered. Half way through Naruto was on edge. He didn't want to let his bullies sneak up on him like usual. He knew that without Sasuke by his side he wouldn't stand a chance. He was so busy watching his surroundings he collided with another body. Man he had to stop doing that! He was devastated to find not only did he walk into someone again but the same exact person as last time. "Shit" he cursed under his breath he needed to start paying attention to his surroundings more. The red head raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he notice the boy in front of him was more jumpy the usual [not the he had been watching him or anything]. A familiar feeling washed over Gaara who was trying not to grow hard inside his demon wasn't helping.

The thing was whispering maddening things to him and he couldn't take it. And both man and demon knew that Gaara wanted nothing more then to slam the boy down and take him right there. The teen was fighting a losing battle and wanted too be far from the one causing such emotional pain. And Naruto being late for class dismissed his unusual behavior thinking that the secluded boy just thought him annoying. Oh but how wrong he was, only if he truly knew what kind of storm he brewed up inside the other student. If he only saw it coming…

**Ok yes really short but I wanted a dramatic cliffhanger for this one**.** I thought it would add some suspense. **

**Shukaku: well I'm defiantly drawn in**

**Naruto: well Im certainly not **

**Oh come on Naruto your in for one hell of a time and probably have better sex then you can ever imagine to have with Sasuke**

**Sasuke: I doubt that Gaara's better then me**

**My, my. My little ninja a little jealous are we**

**Sasuke: *blushes* NO!**

**Yep keep telling you self that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright next chapter I am on a roll with this story! It's just to addicting to not write about it. Gods I have no life.**

**Kakashi: there, there I'm sure we can cheer you up some how**

**Really well there is one thing [a few hours' latter kakashi, Jiraiya, and shadow girl all in the same bed] I've died and went to heaven.**

Naruto ran almost as if his life depended on it and in a way it did. No one would help him knowing that helping him would only ensure the same fate for them. The taunts and insults followed him down the halls as he searched for an escape. To his dismay he was cornered and dragged by larger boys into the schools bathroom. Gaara who had witnessed this clenched his fists. He tried to control his inner beast and not care about the feminine male they were about to violate. Shukaku had other plans apparently he had marked the boy as theirs. Gaara felt the sting of possessiveness overcome him. Knowing any moment he would burst and his other side would take over. When the red head caught the sound of a strangled cry no matter how much he fought he couldn't stop himself. It was to much and he finally snapped.

He struggled trying helplessly to break free. They laughed at his feeble attempts bending him over one of the white sinks that smelled of bleach. In the mirrors he could see the familiar eyes of his tormenters evilly staring back at him. Naruto felt tears sting his eyes as the pinned his struggling limbs down. He wasn't stupid he knew what was about to happen and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Now Naruto was no virgin but the fact that he was so helpless and vulnerable was enough to break him. Sound of tearing cloth reached his ears and a slight chill notified him that he was naked.

Rough hands touched him, it repulsed him. He hated them for the fact that they took any student boy or girl without remorse. No one was safe unless you were strong enough to fend them off. Their horrible insults and rough touches stopped instantly when someone burst through the door. By the way the room became silent and tens Naruto could tell it was someone his captors feared greatly. If only he wasn't pined he could get a glimpse at who it was.

Gaara's muscular form stood in the door way, his eyes and face covered with his blood red hair. "Yo, dude what's your problem?" asked one of the smaller boys stepping closer. The boys name was Kyuubi and the larger boy in front of him thought it was amusing how he acted like what he was doing wasn't even wrong. Kyuubi came close enough for Gaara to grab him. "Hey! What the-"he couldn't finish his sentence before he found a pain invade his chest. At first he couldn't comprehend what exactly happened but his friend's shouts and screams were loud. Kyuubi blinked a couple of times as the pain he felt intensified. Looking down he saw an arm stopping at the elbow, the rest seemed to disappear inside of him. With a dark stain forming around the appendage Kyuubi felt himself grow gold. Blood squirted from his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The now lifeless body of Kyuubi slumped forward in death and without emotion Gaara retracted his hand. He wasn't fazed by any of the blood nor regretful for what he just did. Naruto felt the grip on him loosen enough for him to see what happened. At the gruesome scene his stomach churned and the urge to vomit swept through him as he gagged. It didn't help that the unfazed teen lifted his bloody hand to his mouth and liked it slowly almost like he was savoring the taste. Everything in the room was silent as Gaara looked up exposing his face to the witnesses around him. Naruto gasped catching the beast's attention as it locked eyes with him. Whatever this thing was it wasn't Gaara no it was using Gaara almost like the boy was a shell. He was a poppet to something most evil and uncontrollable. The blond knew none of them were going to make it out of there unless they were scared of left in body bags.

This thing scared Naruto more then the boys holding him down. Whatever these guys could do this creature could most likely do a hundred times worse. They were fucked! Those stubborn still chose to fight and in the end only ended up slaughtered like cattle. The cowards only got the same treatment and Naruto whimpered as he watched them be torn apart. The thing in Gaara's body had his back faced towards the small boy as he panted. Being as frightened as he was Naruto tried his best to blend his naked form in to the wall and make little to no sound. At the moment he wished he could disappear into the wall so that he wouldn't face what was about to happen. He wasn't ready to die like the rest seeing as he did nothing wrong. Just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time didn't make it anymore right. Besides he couldn't defend himself which made the kid even tenser as he waited to see what happened next. The entire time all the, boy could think about as the ounce controlled form of Gaara turned to face him was how he loved Sasuke and hoped the raven haired boy wouldn't mourn him to much when they found his body.

**Oh no's Naruto is in trouble someone do something.**

**Naruto: Am I going to die**

**Of course not you're our main character**

**Gaara: What have I done! {Berries face in hands}**

**You saved a life Gaara all while killing a bunch of random Naruto characters that didn't all deserve to die. Well some of them did because some were sick and twisted.**

**Shukaku: EW, I did something good for ounce! I'm going to need to bath Gaara's moral side is starting to wash off on me!**

**Oh can't wait till Sasuke comes home he's going be pissed at whatever Shukaku is about to do to the poor blond.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back again baby and with this new chapter as requested. Oh and to answer a review the only reason Gaara and his other half are taking interest in Naruto is because Gaara is a little twisted when my friend describes him. In one of her fics which she refuses to let me read [bitch] he's gay for Naruto who's currently dating an OC. Oh and his brother sexually abuses him….[ "Sexually"]. hahahah. Anyway no as much as my friend likes Itachi/Sasuke incest I despise it with a passion and only enjoy it for her sake but recently she's began to get me addicted to it. But you don't have to worry in this Itachi is just a possessive older brother who doesn't like his brother hanging out with Naruto. Oh and to a certain fan that this little story is dedicated to, WRITE MY FANFICTION NOW THANK YOU!**

**Kakuzu: [counting money] it's all there like you said**

**Good now you must fulfill you part**

**Kakuzu: [starts to strip]**

Shukaku's borrowed eyes landed on the cowering boy in the corner of the room. The rest of the teens were already a stain on the walls and a pile of torn limbs and appendages. The creature before him whimpered as he moved towards him, most likely thinking he would end him like the rest. The demon smirked; he wouldn't kill him oh no but he couldn't grantee that he wouldn't leave unscathed. He was there to do what the weakling now somewhere deep down inside him wouldn't do. Take what he wanted with no regret or remorse. The male grabbed onto Naruto's arm forcefully tugging the smaller one up and into his firm chest. Naruto gasped trying to push the taller male away unsuccessfully. "The more you struggle the more it turns me on" thought Shukaku, chuckling evilly looking down at the distressed figure desperately trying to escape his arms.

The grip Shukaku had on the small blond tightened as he flipped the boy over onto his stomach. Naruto gasped as his face painfully made contact with the cold tile floor groaning as blood started to drip from his nose. The male on top of him leaned down to lick the shell of his ear causing him to shiver. "Pleas no" He tried to bed but was only answered with nails painfully biting into his skin and a deep possessive growl of mine above him. Before he knew it the monster was buried deep within him making him cry out. The large demon groaned deeply enjoying the tightness of Naruto's hole and the wet sticky substance of blood that spilled down his shaft. **[I was told if you have sex roughly a cretin way without lubrication you could possibly end up bleeding lol stupid Health class] **Teas fell silently down the violated blondes face as he whimpered and cried for the torture to end.

No one came to rescue him this time and Naruto was left at the mercy of Shukaku who thirsted deep inside of him. Naruto yelped as Gaara's borrowed and snaked around and under him to grip his neglecter member. He moaned as the hand pumped him the familiar way his Sasuke always did. He felt ashamed for enjoying the feeling of another male's rough hand on his dick. The familiar tingle wasn't right it was disgusting and Naruto wanted nothing more then for it to stop. Shukaku began to pump faster in tune with his erratic thrusts bringing both their climaxes. Now that he had what he wanted, what he craved the demon left the broken boy behind on the cold bathroom floor. That's where the teachers found him curled up tightly in a ball and staring into the distance. He told none of them what happened the only other person who knew what occurred was no where to be found.

**OH NO NARUTO**

**Jiraya: I write some pretty messed up stuff but that's just wrong**

**SHUT IT JIRAYA!**

**Jiraya: _ **

**Short chapter I apologize for my horrible way of giving you this story and I was going to make the rape scene more graphic before I realized that I don't know how to write one unless its male an female its harder with two males sorry to disappoint. Also heads up the next chapters the last I know because I suck but no worries there will be a sequel. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're all thinking what's taking you so long god! Also where have you been or why is this one your only story you refuse to write for us. So here is the last chapter and then comes our sequel so here we go.**

Sasuke stood outside the glass window looking in the broken boy he loved. He didn't know what kind of monster would hurt someone so small and innocent like is dobe. But the raven haired boy knew that he would find out who caused Naruto so much mental and physical pain and rip them apart. Sasuke's hands balled into fists thinking of all the ways he would destroy the one responsible. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of his enemy's life slipping away slowly and painfully by his hands. The ninja took a calming breath as he walked into the small room that held the sobbing blond. His thoughts of revenge were silenced putting all his focus into being there for his broken friend. Sasuke pulled the other male into a comforting hug knowing the trials the two would soon face, and the new fear for both boys starting to surface. The true fear of not being good parents to their soon to be child on the way, the two were defiantly in deep trouble.

**So tiny paragraph hinting what the sequel is about and other random things I hope I won't have to explain. Oh can't wait to see what is to come for our poor Naruto, and vengeful Sasuke. Also Naruto is refusing to tell anyone who really took him that day and refuses to. We wouldn't want the drama to end to soon now would we but don't worry its not over. On another note I'm really board so if you guys could give me some requests to do I would gladly accept them.**


End file.
